This contract has and will continue to play a crucial role in our vaccine development program. It provides a unique national and international resource which serves to move new vaccines and antimicrobials from the laboratory into man. In addition, by proving Koch's postulates for several suspect pathogens, the contract has opened the way for basic and applied scientific inquiry into several infectious diseases of man.